Después del secuestro y la tortura de Ryan
by Lore24
Summary: Bueno, personalmente nunca me quede del todo conforme con como termino el episodio en donde Ryan fue secuestrado y torturado por un ruso. Sobre todo por la manera en que lo trato el equipo, como un mentiroso y traidor. ¡I hate Delko! Así que he decidido hacer este Fic :3 Aclaro: No soy dueña de los personajes ni de nada de la serie.


Después del secuestro y la tortura de Ryan

Capitulo 1: No adivinarán lo que encontré…

"El asombro nos espera en cada esquina"

Era otro típico día en el laboratorio criminal de Miami.

Calleigh y Eric, habían ido a la primera escena del crimen.

Era un cuerpo descompuesto de un hombre, en una refinería de azúcar al sur de la ciudad.

Pero…paso algo no tan normal cuando volvieron y comenzaron a examinar las pruebas.

Dos cosas peculiares que encontraron fueron: Un diente con sangre. Y unas pinzas oxidadas.

También hallaron un cuchillo que, creyeron, que era el arma homicida.

Pero todo dio un giro asombroso cuando todas estas evidencias contenían el ADN de Ryan.

Calleigh fue a hablar con Horatio…

-hola-

-hola, Calleigh, ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto él mirándola, ya que la veía preocupada

-el ADN que encontramos en algunas de las evidencias…-

-¿Sí?-

-es…es…de…de…Ryan-

-¡¿nuestro Ryan Wolfe?!-

-sí-

-pero…-

-sí, lo sé. No sé cómo es posible-

-bueno, vamos a llevar a todo el equipo a la sala de descanso y hablaremos con él-propuso él

-buena idea-acordó Calleigh

Y fueron a buscar a Eric, Natalia, Frank y sobre todo a Ryan…

Capitulo 2: Es un mal día no una mala vida

"Cada vez que sientas que la tristeza te persigue, déjala entrar en tu vida, que con ella aprenderás a ser fuerte"

Una vez todo el equipo estaba sentado, a la espera de que Horatio hablara…

-Calleigh ha descubierto algo interesante en su caso…-

-¿Y?-pregunto Ryan que parecía cada vez más confundido sobre el asunto

-Ryan…se trata de ti-

Esto era serio, realmente serio, sobre todo si Horatio lo llamaba por su nombre de pila…

-¿De mí?-dijo Ryan haciendo su típica risa nerviosa

-sí, Sr. Wolfe-

Ok…sí, si volvía con su apellido y señor, esto estaría bien…

-e…estoy en problemas?-dijo Ryan tratando de no mostrar miedo

-no, tranquilo-dijo Calleigh sonriendo

-¿Es sobre el ADN de…?-pregunto Eric intranquilo

-s…sí, Eric-dijo Calleigh limitándose a hacer una mueca de disgusto

-¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?-pregunto Ryan cada vez más desesperado por irse corriendo de allí

-Ryan…-dijo Horatio sentándose en una silla

Oh no, el nombre de pila otra vez…esto es grave, muy grave…

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Ryan luego de tragar saliva

-era tu ADN-dijo Calleigh luego de soltar un suspiro

-¡¿Mi ADN?! ¡No puede ser!-

-sí, Ryan…-

-pe…pero…es…es…imposible…-

-no lo es. ¿Recuerdas esa vez en la que un ruso te amenazo con lastimar a Billy Gantry?-

-aaammm…sí, lo recuerdo-dijo Ryan cerrando los ojos con fuerza

-Ryan… ¿Qué te hizo?-pregunto inquieta Calleigh

-no es nada…yo…debo…debo…irme-dijo Ryan levantándose de la silla y saliendo del lugar, sin darle tiempo a ninguno para lograr detenerlo

Este era un mal día para el joven Ryan, un día triste y gris.

No sólo por el hecho de que se habían enterado de que había sido torturado por un ruso, un maldito ruso, si no también…por el hecho de que era el mismo, el mismísimo, día en que había perdido a su perro…Charly.

Su mejor amigo de cuatro patas, de la infancia. Nunca podrá olvidar ese día, sentía como si apenas hubiera sucedido ayer…

Ahora estaba afuera del edificio, se apoyo contra la pared y echo la mirada hacia abajo, como siempre hacia cuando se sentía incomodo o perturbado.

Comenzó a llover, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta porque estaba absorto en sus pensamientos…

-¿Ryan? ¿Bebé? ¿Qué haces aquí afuera con esta lluvia?-

Era Alexx, su madre "adoptiva"

-Alexx… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-estoy camino a mi casa, pero me sorprendió verte aquí afuera y sobre todo con esta lluvia. ¿Qué te sucede?-

-no es nada-

-Ryan, no me mientas-dijo ella enfadada cruzándose de brazos

-debí saber que no podría mentirte…-

-como siempre, bebé, nunca aprendes-

-ok ok, ya, yo…ellos…ellos…-dijo Ryan encontrándose al borde de las lágrimas

-¿Descubrieron qué…?-

-sí, no sé cómo pero…-dijo Ryan a punto de llorar

-aj, Ry, bebé. Tranquilo, todo estará bien, shhhh…todo estará bien-lo calmo ella a la vez que lo abrazaba con fuerza y aire de maternidad

Ella sabía perfectamente a que se refería, ella había tratado sus heridas hace unos años en el hospital. Ese ruso lo había tratado como un trozo de carne a su propio gusto. Deseaba clavarle un cuchillo en sus propias costillas a ese hombre. Había dejado a su "pequeño" Ryan totalmente lastimado, tanto física como psicológicamente.

Ryan había mentido al equipo, a Horatio, a todos…respecto a eso. Ellos creía que estaba en Boston, en la boda de una prima, nunca hubieran creído que tenía que ser tratado de urgencia en el hospital. Por sangrado interno y un fragmento de costilla incrustado en un pulmón.

-¿Qué voy a hacer Alexx? No puedo decirles…-

-debes hacerlo, bebé, no podrás esconderlo para siempre y ellos querrán saberlo-

-pero…-dijo Ryan sin poder dejar de llorar

-tranquilo, todo estará bien, shhhh…-

Entonces lo recordó, Alexx…no sólo estaba llorando por eso, sino también porque ese era el día en que su adorado perro Charly había fallecido…

*Canción de fondo*

¿Dónde está el momento

Cuando más lo necesitamos?

Tu cielo azul se ha desteñido al gris.

Tu pasión se ha ido.

Y yo no necesito continuar.

De pie en la línea apenas cerca.

Tú estás fingiendo una sonrisa.

Tú me dices que tu vida ha estado fuera de límite.

Tú te estás convirtiendo en pedazos.

Y no necesito continuar.

Porque tú has tenido un mal día

Tú estás teniendo un bajón

Tú cantas una canción triste

Tú trabajas una sonrisa y vas para un paseo

Tú has tenido un mal día

No mientas

Tú te estás hundiendo y no te importa realmente.

Tú has tenido un mal día

Tú has tenido una mal día

Bueno, tú necesitas unas vacaciones con un cielo azul.

El punto es todos riéndose de lo que tú dices.

Y tú no necesitas continuar

Tú has tenido un mal día

Tú estás teniendo un bajón

Tú cantas una canción triste

Tú trabajas una sonrisa y vas para un paseo

Tú has tenido un mal día

No mientas

Tú te estás hundiendo y no te importa realmente.

Tú has tenido un mal día

Tú has tenido un mal día

A veces el sistema se va en el centelleo

Y las cosas enteras se convierten en equivocaciones.

Tú deberías no volver a hacerlo

Y saber que tú podrías estar bien

Donde está la pasión cuando más la necesitamos?

Tú has tenido un mal día

Tú estás teniendo un bajón

Tú cantas una canción triste

Tú trabajas una sonrisa y vas para un paseo

Tú has tenido una mal día

No mientas

Tú te estás hundiendo y no te importa realmente.

Tú has tenido un mal día

Tú has tenido un mal día.

*Fin de la canción*

-me odio, Alexx, no sirvo para nada…-sollozo Ryan

-no, no digas eso, Ryan. Escúchame, es un mal día no una mala vida-

-snif…gracias-

-para eso estoy aquí, mi bebé-dijo Alexx agarrando de su bolsillo un pañuelo y limpiándole la cara

-lo siento…parezco un niño-comento avergonzado tratando de tranquilizarse y dejar de llorar

-pero para mí, eso es lo que eres, Ryan. Llorar no te hace menos hombre-le dijo ella sonriéndole –ahora, vamos-dijo con suavidad pero con autoridad a la vez

Y ambos se dirigieron adentro del edificio…

Capitulo 3: La confesión de Ryan

"Los ojos, sin hablar, confiesan los secretos del corazón"

De nuevo en la sala de descanso…

-hola, Alexx, ¿Qué haces aquí?-exclamo Natalia sorprendida

-iba de regreso a mi casa y me encontré con Ryan…-

-sí, oye no vuelvas a salir corriendo como un loco-dijo Eric serio

-sí, lo siento…-dijo agachando la cabeza Ryan

Y les contó lo sucedido hace años, todos se horrorizaron. Él les mostro que ahora sus heridas se estaban curando de a poco.

Y les contó también, que, además de por ese hecho, hoy era un mal día para él porque había perdido a su mejor amigo Charly.

Todos lo consolaron, hablaron e intentaron relajarlo.

Cuando todo acabo, Alexx lo dejo en su casa.

Ahora todo estaba bien, ella había tenido razón. Y esto se sentía como una enorme roca ya dejada para Ryan, una roca que había escondido hace demasiado tiempo…a su jefe…a sus compañeros…hasta a su propio tío Ron…

Esa noche podía dormir tranquilo, sabiendo que nadie estaba enojado ni preocupado por él…en especial Calleigh y Delko…

_**FIN **_


End file.
